


Монстр

by Lisaveta, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Он тебе не брат!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстр

Когда Джим приходит в себя в первый раз, то вообще ничего не чувствует. Не видит. Не вспоминает — просто знает, что произошло одну жизнь, или день, или час назад, когда вокруг него еще не было этой тьмы.  
  
Высадка. Переговоры. Выгибающийся, по словам доктора, как уж на сковородке, ведущий политические игры Спок. Сам вечно всем недовольный Маккой. Хорошенькая леди-министр. Потом покушение на нее и… И темнота.  
  
  
Во второй раз кроме темноты есть еще и голоса.  
  
— Они были монстрами, Спок. Понимаешь ты, компьютер с зеленой кровью? Не страшилки из ужастиков, не зубы-когти. Они были монстрами внутри.  
  
— То, что вы рассказали, объясняет некоторые моменты вашей биографии, доктор. Но я не вижу, чем это может помочь капитану.  
  
— Возможно, ничем. Это просто гребаный вирус.  
  
  
В следующий раз голоса звучат глуше. Словно из-за одеяла из огня и боли.  
  
— Я считаю это единственным возможным на данный момент вариантом.  
  
— Это не вариант! Вот ни разу!  
  
— У нас нет другого выхода. Возможность благополучного исхода в этом случае…  
  
— Благополучного? То, что выжил я — не показатель! Иди и снова перепроверь, чертова ты машинка для вычислений.  
  
— Я знаю капитана. Он…  
  
— Он тебе не брат!  
  
— Тем не менее…  
  
  
В очередной раз Джим приходит в себя от прикосновения. Но не к телу, а разуму. В том, кто тянется к нему, столько прохлады, столько свежести, гроз и молний. А еще теплого дождя, смывающего копоть боли. В нем — безграничная любовь.  
  
Он обещает помочь. Обещает спасти.  
  
  
Когда он просыпается в последний раз, он уже не Джим Кирк.  
  
  
Словно в насмешку, из него выходит красивый Монстр. Никакой слизи и вывернутой плоти, никаких лишних трансформаций. Когда череда изуродованных трупов приводит доктора к растерзанному мичману Эрсу, рядом с кучей плоти и переломанных костей сидит совершенно голый Джим и слизывает с удлинившихся пальцев и острых когтей фиолетовую кровь. Его светлые волосы блестят, как никогда прежде, его кожа бледная и лоснящаяся, голодные глаза мерцают в полутьме. Он раскрывает нижнюю челюсть, как жвала, и свистит. Доктор опускает фазер и качает головой.  
  
Монстр со странной нежностью тычется лбом в протянутую руку Маккоя, пока офицеры в красном отходят назад.  
  
Следующие двое стандартных суток проходят в гонке — кто убьет больше народу. Джим рвет всех без разбору: и чудовищ, и тех, кого можно было спасти. Доктор — все еще доктор Маккой, — стреляет: один в голову, один в сердце — тем, кто после его укола начинает трансформироваться в Монстра. Это случается пугающе редко. Он словно нюхом чует, кто примет его дар, не обратившись в демона — но легко поддается на чужие уговоры и собственное милосердие. Он нарушает правила эволюции и медицинской сортировки. Пытается спасать даже тех, кого спасти уже нельзя.  
  
Спок всегда рядом, меднокрылый серафим, с высоты своей логики наблюдающий за происходящим. За тем, как раскачивается Маккой, баюкающий в руках им же и оторванную голову хорошенькой лейтенанта Райс, когда рядом почему-то не оказалось оружия. Всего лишь эксперимент, как бы он не походил на ревность. Спок еще не совсем уверен, что поступил неправильно. Капитан жив, пусть и в таком виде. Эта цель достигнута. Новая — защитить его.  
  
Когда они заканчивают, от четырехсот человек остается семьдесят три, включая инопланетников, которых вирус убивает в любом случае.  
  
Сейчас они все в шаттлах за шестой планетой от солнца системы Медузы. «Энтерпрайз» идет прямо к звезде. На мостике только ее капитан, его старпом, их доктор. Пол залит кровью и содержимым чьих-то кишок. На главном экране брызги — из сонной артерии, — профессионально заключает уже не Маккой, но потомок докторов и профессиональный убийца. На пульте управления, с разорванной грудью, так, что обломки костей видны сквозь золотую форму, лежит их второй пилот. То, что когда-то было Джимом Кирком, доедает его печень.  
  
— Уйдите, мистер Спок. Вы сделали всё, что могли. И вы наполовину вулканец. И наполовину Монстр.  
  
— Это была моя ошибка. Я обязан…  
  
Джон Гримм стреляет, откидывая бросившегося на них Джима в сторону. Оглушающий заряд разве что слегка жжет шкуру этого существа.  
  
Последнее, что видит Спок перед тем, как его заталкивают в капсулу Кельвина, — Монстр по имени Джим, за спиной которого горит солнце.  



End file.
